What you must never say
by LiveTheAnime01
Summary: Juvia has wanted to tell Gray how she feels for a while. Finally on the day that she gains enough courage, she overhears Gray tell Natsu the unspeakable. How will she react? And can Gray do something about it before it's too late? One-shot. Rated T.


Hey everyone, sorry that it's been a while but I'm back! This time with a Gruvia one-shot! If you haven't watched Fairy Tail I highly suggest you do. It is amazing! Anyway, I'd just like to thank you for reading and have an awesome day. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they all belong to Hiro Mashima. If I wrote fairy tail, all my couple shippings would have all ready set sail. (I'm looking at you, Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and Gale.)

It was a normal day in Fairy Tail. Juvia made her way to the guild while quietly talking to herself. "Today is the day," Juvia said. "Today Juvia shall tell Gray-sama how feels." Now many people that knew Juvia already knew that Juvia started everyday saying this. The poor water mage really wanted to tell Gray how she felt, but she just lacked the courage.

"No matter what", Juvia whispered, "Today Juvia shall do it! She just needs to find Gray-sama!"

Little did Juvia know that her idea would be quickly crushed. As she made her way up to the door to the guild she heard shouting in side.

"Bring it on, Ice Princess!"

"You're going down Flame Brain!"

Juvia giggled. It was like this every day. Gray and Natsu would fight, everyone would get involved, and Mira-san would have to straighten up the guild later.

"Ha! You're a little slow today Ice Butt!" Natsu yelled out.

"No I'm not! You're the one who keeps knocking stuff over Flame Fart!"

"Gaaah!" There was a loud boom and Juvia stumbled back a few steps. She sighed, "Will they ever stop fighting?"

"You know Ice Ball I think you are just worried!"

"What? Why the hell would I worry about something?!"

From outside Juvia heard Natsu Laugh loudly. "You're worried that Juvia won't show up today. Just like you are every day!"

"What?! No way! I don't worry about Juvia!"

"Of course you do! You liike her!"

"You sound like Happy! No I don't like Juvia!"

"Nope, you love her!"

"I don't Flame Brain!"

"Yeah, you do Ice Princess!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"I don't!"

"You so do!"

As Juvia finally started to open the guild doors, she heard something she never wanted to hear.

"I do not! I will NEVER love Juvia!" Gray yelled at the top of his lungs. Juvia breathed in fast. All she could do was stare at Gray and Natsu as they glared into each other's eyes.

"Oh." Juvia whispered to herself. "I understand Gray-sama." With tears cascading down her face, Juvia turned around and ran out the guild doors as it started to pour. The giant guild hall doors slammed shut, cutting off and sound from the outside world.

No one saw Juvia run out, except for a certain scarlet haired mage. Erza stood up swiftly and made her way over to Natsu and Gray. "You Idiots!" She yelled as she hit both of them in the face, very hard I might add, and sent them both flying into the wall by the job request board.

Natsu was the first one to react. "What the hell Erza?! What did you do that for?"

Erza gave Natsu her most terrifying death glare. "You idiots said something you should never had said!"

Gray finally got up and made his way over to Erza and Natsu. "What might that have been? What, are we not supposed to call each other names? Because, it's a little late for that rule."

"No! What you said about Juvia!"

Both Natsu and Gray gave Erza a questioning look. "Yeah so? It's not she heard it or anything. Besides why would she care?" Gray asked.

Erza stopped glaring at Natsu and focused all her attention on Gray. "Didn't hear it you say? Are you sure about that one Gray?"

Just then the guild hall doors burst open and a completely drenched Lucy came storming in. "Does anyone mind telling me, why the hell it is freaking pouring outside in the middle of summer?! And has anyone seen Juvia today? Lyon was looking for her. Shocking."

Gray let what Lucy had said about Lyon slip through his mind. "Nope," he said. "Haven't seen her."

Erza inwardly screamed her lungs out. She walked over to Gray, her bangs covering her eyes, and slapped him across the face. "You freaking idiot. Why do you think Juvia isn't here?! Why do you think it is pouring in the middle of summer?!"

Gray looked at Erza confused. "I don't know. Why?"

"Because you said you would never ever freaking love her!"

The guild hall went completely silent. Gray looked at his feet, his bangs covering his eyes. "Shit."

"Yeah," Erza said angrily. "She heard you. And what do you think a girl who loved a boy would do if she found out that boy would never love her?"

Gray's head shot up really fast. "No. S-she wouldn't!"

Erza's gaze softened. "What do you think?"

Seconds later Gray was running down the streets of Magnolia in search of a certain water mage. "Juvia!" Gray yelled. "Juvia where are you?!"

He ran through the rain, looking desperately for Juvia. "Please, please, please still be alive." He ran past a café he knew that Juvia liked. 'She has to be around here somewhere right?' he thought. Just when he was about to give up hope he saw her.

Juvia was standing on the side of one of the tall bridges in Magnolia. Now you probably automatically thought that since down below was water Juvia could live right? No, for below this bridge there was water, but more evidently there were many sharp jagged rocks.

Gray sprinted towards Juvia. She had her eyes closed as she whispered one final thing. "I'm sorry everyone. I can't take it." And with that statement, Juvia jumped and would soon be dead…

Or she would be if Gray had not grabbed her wrist as she fell, exactly like how he did when they first met. He pulled her up and over the side bringing her into an embrace.

There were tears streaming down her face. "Why?" Juvia asked quietly. "Why did Gray-sama save Juvia when he hates her?"

Gray let in a sharp breath and released Juvia a little bit. "Juvia. I don't hate you. I could never EVER in a million years, hate you. Yes you can sometimes be annoying, but that's just who you are. I will never hate a member of Fairy Tail."

Juvia sniffled loudly. "Yes, maybe, but Gray-sama would not care if Juvia had died just now. Juvia heard Gray-sama tell Natsu-san that he would never ever love Juvia. Juvia could die right now and get no grief from Gray-sama."

That was the last straw. At first only a few, but then tear after tear began to fall down Gray's face. He grabbed onto Juvia shoulders and looked her right in the eyes. "Juvia. You may not think so, but I would care. I would care so much if you had died right now. I wouldn't be able to live. If you die, I will die too. I would miss your smile, the way you laugh, and the way you follow me everywhere. What I said this morning was a lie. I do worry every morning that you will not walk through those guild doors, and I will never get to see you again. I get depressed when I think about the possible chance of you ever dating Lyon. Yeah, I always tell you off or say that you are creepy but all those things are lies. You aren't creepy Juvia, you're beautiful. I wish I had said this to you sooner and never had to make you go through this. But let me tell you this, I love you Juvia Lockser. So don't you ever even think about doing anything like this again."

Gray closed his eyes and held his breath waiting for a response from Juvia. But he could honestly say he didn't expect what happened next. Juvia threw herself into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Juvia loves you too Gray-sama! Juvia has been meaning to tell Gray-sama for a while now, but she never had the courage. But she shall say it now. Juvia loves Gray-sama with all her heart!"

Gray chuckled. "And Gray-sama loves you too Juvia."

The rain had finally stopped. Together they walked hand in hand back to the guild. Gray opened the door and let Juvia walk inside. The minute she stepped through the door Erza was bombarding her with questions.

"Are you alright? Did Gray hurt you? Did he apologize? I can hurt him! Do you want me to?"

"No Erza-san! It's okay. Juvia is fine, and Gray-sama said that he L- was sorry. So please, don't hurt him." Juvia said quickly.

"Okay," Erza sighed looking at Gray. "Thank you," Erza mouthed to him. "You made her happy again."

Gray smiled slightly and grabbed Juvia's hand. "Come on Juvia, let's get something to drink."

Juvia smiled sweetly. "Okay Gray-sama."

They walked over to the bar and asked Mirajane for two drinks. "Sure thing," she said, eyeing their intertwined hands. "Hey, are you two dating?" she asked excitedly.

Juvia and Gray answered simultaneously. Juvia said no, Gray said yes. Mira squealed in delight. "Finally!" she said happily. "One of my shipping couples finally happened!" She left the bar and ran around telling everyone the good news.

All the guild members came to the new couple and patted them on the back and congratulated them. Once they had gone back to what they were doing, Juvia turned to Gray. "Gray-sama, why did you tell everyone we are dating?"

Gray smiled. "Because we are." With that, he leaned in and kissed Juvia on the lips. She blushed bright red, but eventually started to kiss him back. Once they had parted Natsu came running over.

"Hey Ice princess! I hear you have a girlfriend! Ha ha!"

"Yeah well, at least I asked the girl I like out."

Natsu stopped laughing abruptly. "Yeah, well whatever. At least I'm not stupid!"

Gray stood up fast. "You wanna go Flame Brain?!"

Natsu smirked. "Bring it, Ice Butt."

Yup, just a normal day in Fairy Tail.

Thanks again for reading guys! Hope you enjoyed, and can I honestly say that it is insanely hard to make Juvia sound like Juvia. Third person is hard! Oh well, see you guys soon! Comment if you have anything to say, and let me know if there is an anime you want me to do a one-shot for. – LiveTheAnime01


End file.
